


Trek Dreams

by Replicate (lycancub)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/Replicate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem I wrote. I think I watched a bit too much Star Trek. Feedback is appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trek Dreams

Looking up at the stars

It makes you think of how small we are

And how little we really know beyond our atmosphere

I've always wanted to see another place beyond here

Always wanted to go where no man has gone before

Something new to experience, I want to explore

I've dreamed about wearing a blue shirt

Wanted that insignia so bad, it hurt

This is just a fantasy but it's mine

I mean who wouldn't want to travel space and time

I think if we don't strive for this, then we're wrong

But long gone is the age of Armstrong

Hopefully the ambition is still there to know more

I truly don't think it's a feeling we can ignore

Maybe after my lifetime, we'll kick into gear

Because space is our final frontier


End file.
